


Cupido

by Imabanana00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imabanana00/pseuds/Imabanana00
Summary: Sam y Dean actúan extraño desde aquel abrazo de Cupido.





	1. Abrazo

Sam ya no podía escapar, era demasiado tarde para echar a correr y ya estaba en su visión.

El hombre con pañales le abrazó con demasiado fuerza haciendo crujir sus huesos, Sam soltó un gruñido de dolor cuando el hombre se separó.

—¿Estas bien, Sammy? —Dean se acercó a su hermano para comprobar si realmente estaba bien.

—Claro que si, tiene demasiado fuerza.

—Dímelo a mí. —Respondió el hermano mayor acordándose de los escasos minutos que habían pasado desde que el gordinflón le había abrazado a él también.

—Deberíamos salir de aquí. —Castiel se metió en la conversación, se habían quedado los tres solos.

—Si... —Sam miró la mano de su hermano que aún agarraba su brazo.

¿Cuánto hace que estaba ahí?

Ambos volvieron a la habitación, Cas había desaparecido para seguir investigando por su cuenta.

Dean se sentía realmente extraño desde ese estúpido abrazo.

—Oye,Sammy —El castaño le miró. —¿No te sientes raro?

Sam jugó con sus manos sin saber muy bien que responder realmente, decidió actuar como si nada.

—No, para nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Dean le miró alzando una ceja.

—Simplemente curiosidad, voy a salir para investigar.

Sus manos se chocaron cuando ambos hombres se levantaron para agarrar la chaqueta del más bajito.

Ninguno movió las manos y se miraron entre sí sin decir absolutamente nada. Encontrándose especialmente hermosos.

—¿Chicos? —Cas les estaba mirando extrañado, ambos hermanos se apartaron dando un salto.

—Eh...¿Qué has encontrado? —Dean cambió de tema obviamente sonrojado.

—La cosa que está matando a la gente de aquí es El Hambre. 

—¿El Hambre? —preguntó Sam. 

—Ajá, es un jinete. Debemos acabar con él, cada vez que mata a alguien se vuelve más fuerte —Cas volvió a mirarles. —Iré a por armas.

Sam y Dean se miraron entre si, sabían que no volverían a hablar normalmente en mucho tiempo.


	2. Bar

Habían pasado horas desde que Cas se fue dejando a los hermanos solos, Dean no aguantó más la tensión y se fue a cualquier sitio para averiguar "como matar al hambre"

Sam estaba sentando en un silla demasiado pequeña para él, sumergido en su portátil no se dio cuenta en absoluto de que Cas había vuelto.

—Sam.

El mencionado dio un salto demasiado exagerado.

—¡Joder, Cas! Entra por la puerta como las personas normales.

—No quería molestarte.

—No... No me molestas —Sam miró al ángel— ¿Qué has cogido?

—Solo algunas armas contra los demonios, no tengo ni idea de como matar al hambre.

—¿Vamos a entrar allí sin saber que hacer y ya está? 

—Exactamente. ¿No hay nada de comida aquí?

Cas empezó a buscar comida por todas partes, pero no encontró ni una miga de pan.

—¿Desde cuando tienes hambre?

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un Dean borracho con una bolsa llena de comida.

—¿Dean?

—Callate Sam —Dio una carcajada dejándose caer en el suelo.

Ambos chicos levantaron al rubio del suelo, solo que Cas le arrebató la bolsa de comida a Dean rebuscando entre esta.

—Aquí está. —Agarró una hamburguesa precocinada y empezó a comer como si el mundo se acabase.

—Gracias por la ayuda. —Sam gruñó esforzándose en tumbar a Dean en la cama

—Está claro que no podemos ir a por el Hambre ahora. —Cas habló con la boca llena. —Esperaremos a que se le pase la borrachera.

—Tú eres un ángel, puedes ponerle bien con un simple roce.

—Puedo pero no lo haré, necesita aprender la lección. Vendré a buscaros dentro de unas horas. —Agarró varios paquetes de comida y volvió a desaparecer.

[°°°]

Era media noche, Sam se había despertado por unos molestos ruidos.

—¿Dean? —Sam abrió los ojos.

Aquellos extraños ruidos provenían del cuarto de baño Sam se puso de pie yendo hacia este.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró al mismísimo Dean Winchester aferrado a la taza del vater mientras echaba la papilla y se lamentaba de su vida.

—¿Estas bien? —Enseguida se arrepintió de aquella estúpida pregunta.

—No... No vuelvas a dejarme salir.

Sam se acercó a él y le acarició la espalda.

—No te preocupes, estoy aquí.

Cuando Dean terminó de vomitar y limpiarse correctamente Sam le acompañó hasta su cama.

—¿Puedes dormir conmigo? —La pregunta de Dean era completamente inocente. —Solo... Quiero sentirme seguro.

Sam tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

—Yo eh... Claro. —Sam se sentó en la cama visiblemente incómodo.

Dean se tumbó en la cama abrazándose a sí mismo. —¿Te piensas tumbar o qué?

Sam se tumbó bocarriba mirando al techo.

Dean se abrazó a la cintura de su hermano pequeño en busca de calor.

—Buenas noches, Sammy.

—Buenas... Buenas noches Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo, espero y os guste.


End file.
